


(I get a feeling that) I should have been home yesterday - podfic

by LordoftheLights



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, audio format mp3, conversations in the afterlife, episode s02e26 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordoftheLights/pseuds/LordoftheLights
Summary: spoilers for S02E26 of Critical Role. I mean it!--A laugh, to Molly’s side. It belongs to a pale humanoid, a little shorter than him. His hair is long and black, tucked behind slightly pointed ears. He’s clad in dark armor, and behind him there is an outline of large wings, restless like they would prefer to be stretched out in flight.(Podfic of (I get a feeling that) I should have been home yesterday by pearwaldorf)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	(I get a feeling that) I should have been home yesterday - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(I get a feeling that) I should have been home yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304866) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



**Download** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Gu8OmNaVS72QYyN8vQ2v3TLEt_K22dyo) (6:31 minutes | 6MB)

**Text:** [(I get a feeling that) I should have been home yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304866) By [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf)

**Reader:** [LordoftheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordoftheLights)


End file.
